O Conto Das Estrelas
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Não era criança, mas fazia parte de um conto de fadas. Sobre amor, amar e ser amado, foi então que adormeceu. A noite de um pequeno príncipe junto à sua estrela, um sonho que virou realidade, deu esperanças e dois corações que se aquecem.


**O Conto Das Estrelas**

As pontas dos dedos percorriam a pele dele em seu braço em um carinho contínuo, nostálgico, lento e amoroso. Uma mão do amado segurava o pulso do braço do outro que lhe cruzava o peito, e a outra, acariciava gentilmente a coxa dele desnuda. As mesmas expressões, os mesmos brilhos no olhar que denunciavam muita paixão.

O mais velho ouviu o outro abrir os lábios em um bocejo, e por muito pouco não fez o mesmo. –Sono, meu bebê? Ou o entedio?

-Sono. – Virou o rosto parcialmente, conseguiu ver ao canto do olho os lábios dele bem próximos aos seus. Amava estar naquela posição, sentado entre as pernas do amado, enquanto ele lhe abraçava por trás. Gostava pelo abraço, pois mostrava claramente que não iria ser solto tão cedo. Sentia-se seguro. –Acordei bem cedo e não pude cochilar esta tarde.

-Deixa então eu contar uma história de ninar para você. – Sorriu com carinho e brandamente.

-Não sou mais criança, amor, mas eu aceito ouvir. – Riu com carinho. -Amava quando você contava histórias para eu dormir quando éramos mais novos.

A mão cujos dedos passeavam no braço do amado mais novo agora subia até os cabelos dele. Passou a mão em uma primeira carícia, depois passou os dedos, penteando seus fios momentaneamente. Não respondeu nada até então, pensava em algo, formulava uma história nova.

-Kan, já contei a história do príncipe mais lindo do mundo? – O gêmeo mais novo fechou os olhos, buscando em suas memórias pueris algo anteriormente citado pelo irmão e namorado.

-Não, Sa... Mas mesmo que tenha, conte de novo. – Virou seu rosto, para então aninhar sua cabeça ao pescoço dele. Puxou o cobertor para ambos cobrirem suas pernas, e uma mão livre do mais velho tocou a sua, auxiliando na puxada do lençol. Depois, sentiu os carinhos em seus cabelos retornarem.

-Era uma vez... Um jovem príncipe. Com cabelos da cor de ouro, olhos azuis como os Céus que os deuses nos deram, uma pele clara, uma aparência delicada. Mas nem todo mundo do reino o conhecia. Só seus pais e a ama que cuidava dele. – Kanon ainda teve tempo de olhar de canto de olho mais uma vez para ele enquanto o ouvia, depois, tornou a se encostar, e fechou os olhos no intuito de imaginar a história. Percebeu que a mão de Saga havia voltado de encontro com a sua, e os dedos de ambos se entrelaçaram ternamente. –Certa noite... – Continuou em um tom intenso, como se realmente fizesse parte da história. –Ele se levantou da cama no meio da madrugada e foi para a varanda de seu luxuoso aposento, como gostava de fazer, todas as noites. O pequeno príncipe então olhou para o Céu. Para todas aquelas estrelas brilhantes. Então começou a conversar com elas. Ele se perguntava do porque de todo aquele brilho, dizia que se parecia com elas. Não por seu esplendor, mas por estarem ali, muito para mostrar, mas nem todo mundo reparava nelas. – Saga não viu o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Kanon. –Foi então que ele concluiu, depois de muito procurar por respostas... – Abraçado a ele, sentiu o amado suspirar. –Elas estavam ali há tanto tempo, mas disseram ao pequenino garoto que sim, valia a pena ficar ali, não desejavam ser notadas por tudo, nem por todos, mas sim por aquelas pessoas que as compreendessem. Talvez algumas delas não fossem só estrelas, algumas podiam ser anjos olhando seus amados de outro lugar. Ou talvez fosse o amor daqueles que esperam por alguém ou algo que as complete. Como aquele pequeno garoto curioso. Foi então que o menino perguntou; 'Então tem alguém como eu em algum lugar?', e as estrelas apenas sorriram para ele.

O volume da voz do geminiano era baixo, apenas para o ouvido do amado ali tão próximo de seus lábios. Não queria se remexer, notando que o namorado havia parado de se movimentar, sorriu então ao ver que ele adormecera depois de ter dado uma última aninhada em seus braços. Apertou-o então em seu braço e sua mão com a dele. –Estou aqui, Kanon, sempre estive aqui para você. – Finalizou, sorrindo suavemente e fechando os olhos, não demorando a adormecer também.

**x.x.x**

**Notas da autora**:

Pequena história criada em um dos muitos momentos imersa em pensamentos sobre os gêmeos que eu amo tanto.

O conto que o Saga conta é criação própria minha e dele. Fiquei pensando em algo bem carinhoso e que tivesse o Kanon como inspiração para o pequeno conto de fadas. E foi isso que saiu, eu não tive inspirações além do Kan.


End file.
